Final Goodbye
by Exilesangel
Summary: Naruto says hello to his dream yet goodbye to a friend. Sorry had to make some revisions
1. Chapter 1

Aledawen: hey just I few details to go over then on to the fic. I do not own Naruto, that credit goes to its respective creator. Now with that said on to the fic. Umm just one more thing. When you get finished please review. Authors like I need reviews. THANKS.

**Final Goodbye**

Naruto was staring at the wall. 'Just one more hour,' he thought. His dream was finally coming true. In just an hour he would become Konoha's Rokudaime, the Sixth Hokage. Lost in his reminiscent of the past, he failed to notice the window opening.

"Now if only..." he murmured wistfully running his thumb over the old team seven picture Naruto was broken out of his musings by a familiar voice behind him.

"So it is finally happening."

"Yeah."

"Today will be goodbye between us."

"It doesn't."

"Pfft, you know it does dobe." The figure muttered, moving closer to his old friend. "I don't think Konoha would appreciate their Hokage consorting with a missing-nin. You know, I might have to try and assassinate you." He breathed softly into Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered.

"Would you?" The figure put his arms around Naruto.

"Never, dobe."

Naruto swivel around to better see the face of his best friend. "Stay."

Sasuke fixed his eyes on Naruto's, and shook his head sadly. "He's still out their, besides, I'm cutting my last tie to Konoha today."

Sasuke released Naruto with a light squeeze and a cuff on the shoulder. "Goodbye, Rokudaime." And then he was gone.

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Goodbye, Sasuke."


	2. Sasuke POV

Aledawen: hey just I few details to go over then on to the fic. I do not own Naruto, that credit goes to its respective creator. Now with that said on to the fic. Umm just one more thing. When you get finished please review. Authors like I need reviews. THANKS.

Final Goodbye

Sasuke Version

Slipping up close to the wall, Sasuke kept his eyes scanning the area. It would not do for him to be caught. Going over the wall was easier than he would have expected. 'I guess being at peace for a few years has made them lax.' Stretching out his sense Sasuke searched for the one person he wanted. When he sensed who he wanted he was shocked. 'What is he doing there?'

Sasuke quickly started to sprint toward the one place he never want to go again, the Uchiha mansion. Coming face to face with his one time home was not something he was looking forward to. Arriving in front of his house Sasuke was still amazed that he had not met anyone yet. Deciding that a teleportation jutsu would be to risky, Sasuke started to climb the wall. Reaching the window to the room that 'he' was in, Sasuke quietly opened the window and climbed inside.

Naruto had his back to him and seemed to be mumbling something. Sasuke figured he might as will get this conversation going.

"So it is finally happening." Sasuke watched as Naruto still calmly started at the wall while replying.

"Yeah"

"Today will be goodbye between us."

"It doesn't-" Sasuke shook his head, even though Naruto could not see him.

"Pfft, you know it does dobe." Sasuke muttered while moving closer. "I don't think Konoha would appreciate their Hokage consorting with a missing-nin. You know, I might have to try and assassinate you."

"Would you?" Hearing the anguish in Naruto's voice compelled Sasuke's next move. Stepping silently Sasuke came up behind Naruto fully and put his arms around him."

"Never dobe." He felt Naruto relax a little, and watched as Naruto turned and looked at him.

"Stay" Sasuke looked at Naruto's eyes as the request was made. Those blue eyes held so much hope, that he was about to crush. Shaking his head Sasuke replied.

"He is still out there and besides I am cutting my last tie to Konoha." Releasing the one person that meant everything to him Sasuke took a step back. "Goodbye Rokudaime."

Sasuke did not wait for Naruto's response, he quickly jutsued out of the mansion and then just outside of Konoha. Just as he was about to leave a kunai flew past his head. Looking in the direction it came from Sasuke saw Kakashi.

"Hatake"

"Uchiha" Both men stared at each other before Kakashi broke the silence.

"What brings you this way?"

"Just saying goodbye, take care of him."

"Of course." With those words Sasuke disappeared one last time.


End file.
